Beauty and the Doctor
by theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl
Summary: [Set after 1x17 when Evan catches Catherine & Vincent kissing on her fire escape] Evan turns up at Catherine's apartment drunk in the middle of the night and tells her about his feelings. How will Catherine take the news? A completed One-Shot but depending on the response, I could turn it into a longer story. Please Read & Review if you want me to continue. EVAN X CATHERINE


**Author's Note:**

I am so OBSESSED with this pairing! Don't get me wrong, I do like VinCat too; but not as much as these two!  
They are just perfect! They had so much chemistry on the show, it makes me so sad that Evan had to die!  
So this is my first ever Cat x Evan/ BatB story. I hope you like it.

Please leave me a review! Thanks!

Paris xx

* * *

He reeks of vodka when she opens the door to her apartment. It's too dark to make out exactly what time it is; but seeing that Vincent left her sometime _after_ midnight, she knows that it's some kind of _unreasonable_ hour in the early morning.

She's actually surprised that no one in her building had called the cops regarding the noise; and she's quite thankful that Heather had recently gotten back together with her ex and was sleeping at Josh's tonight. She would really hate to have had her sister mixed up in this mess right now. Heather scared easily and it was way too early for anyone to be pounding so loudly on somebody's front door without causing some kind of alarm.

"_Jesus, Evan!_ Do you know what time it is?" she asks irritably, lowering her gun and allowing him to walk inside her place.

"I needed to see you." he says slurring his words a little.

"You're drunk."

"I'm not going to deny that I had a few drinks."

"A few too many." She mumbles, flicking on the hallway light so she can see him better. "Why are you here? I happened to be sleeping. Couldn't this have waited until the morning? Or at work?"

"I just needed to know _why…_" He says quickly, and immediately she has no idea what the hell he is talking about.

"Evan, I have no idea what you are going on about."

"Why him, Catherine?Out of all of the guys in New York…_why him?" _His voice has a hint of jealousy through his charming, British accent.

Catherine had to mentally scold herself for a second, to focus on _what_ he was saying and _not_ on that _accent_…the very same one that usually could make her so weak at the knees if she focused in on it for long enough.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said lying quickly, even though the pieces of the puzzle were starting to fall into place.

He must have seen her with Vincent, because she could not imagine what other guy he would be referring to. But how would he have seen Vincent? They were always so careful; she thought her mind trailing off to a hundred different scenarios of Evan stalking her and Vincent through the tunnels under New York City.

"I think you know exactly what I am talking about Catherine." He said, growing a little impatient. "How many more times are you going to lie to me? We have been going about this for more than a year now."

"Evan, I don't-"

"Stop. Just stop it, Cat." He said cutting her off quickly. "I can't take anymore of you blatantly lying to my face. Do you not feel ashamed of your behaviour at all? Or are you that insensitive to my feelings?"

"Evan, I think I should get you home. You've clearly had too much to drink and you have no idea what you are saying right now."

"I feel fine, Cat." He said snapping quickly. "A little crushed and heartbroken if anything, but I'm fully aware of what I am talking to you about."

"Evan-"

"You didn't answer my question, Cat. Why him? Why would you choose a monster? A beast who has killed innocent people… over dating a perfectly normal guy like me?"

"Evan, I didn't chose anyone." She said lying quickly. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"I saw you tonight night, Catherine. With your _new_ boyfriend. On the fire escape, kissing him and laughing…_pretending _like you were in a perfectly normal and safe relationship. But you and I both know what he is…what he is capable of doing. That _thing _is going to kill you, Catherine and you won't stand a chance when the time comes."

"Look, Evan, I don't know what you saw, but it's been a long night-"

"I can't believe that you are trying to talk your way out of this just to protect him. Why are you questioning what I saw? You know for a fact that it's the truth! I can't believe that you would stand here and lie to a guy, that you know for a fact is _crazy _about you! A guy who has done everything in his power to keep you safe and protected! A guy who loves you, Catherine!"

"Look, Evan it's complicated."

"Still not a good enough reason to put yourself into harm's way."

"Can we please talk about this in the morning?" she asked a little bit irritably. "I will answer all your questions then when we are both well rested and thinking straight."

"Why? Do you need to run it past your boyfriend first? So he can feed you what other lies to tell me?"

"No. Of course not." she said sincerely. "It's been a long day and I'm sure we will both be more _calm_ about this in the morning. You can take Heather's bed. She's staying at Josh's tonight." She said pushing him gently into the direction of Heather's room.

"Fine, we can continue the conversation in the morning. But if you think that I will be more _calmer _tomorrow…" he said scoffing loudly, "…then you do not know me at all Catherine Chandler! I will not _relax_…I will not _stop _until I know that you are safe." He said cupping her face quickly and tilting her head up towards him, to look at her directly in the eyes. "I love you, Catherine. _I always have_. But you already _know_ that."

Catherine felt her legs buckle a little beneath her. They were standing so close that she could practically taste the vodka on her own lips. She tried her best to focus on something else. But all she could seem to focus on in that instant was the nearness of his luscious lips and the intoxicating smell of his cologne.

She remembered being in a similar situation to this before. It was the day when he has almost kissed her outside the Precinct. He had cornered her against her car, pinning her to the spot, with the full force of his strong, muscly body…teasing her with their closeness. He hadn't kissed her that day. He had intended to make her long for him…to drive her insane and it had seemed to work.

Now, she found herself in the same kind of situation. This time the only thing that was able to support her weight, was Heather's thick timber door. Catherine took a step backwards, slowly pressing her back into the hard timber. She watched as Evan, moved in closer, closing the gap between them in a single step. Her breathed hitched up a notch, getting stuck somewhere in her throat and she waited in desperate anticipation for the kiss.

The truth was she wanted him to kiss her.

Despite being with Vincent and genuinely loving her boyfriend; she would be lying to herself if she ignored the feelings she had for Evan.

Catherine moaned in delight when Evan's lips found hers suddenly, taking her by pleasant surprise, despite anticipating them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face in closer towards hers, as he pinned her harder against the hard timber door. They pulled apart briefly for air and she played with her messy hair for a second, before his lips found hers again. This time for a more passionate and hungry kiss. She moaned loudly when his tongue entered her mouth, making small circles around her own. She bit down playfully on his bottom lip to say that she liked it. She liked it so much that the kiss was beginning to make her dizzy and she was almost unable to support herself anymore. Despite this, she continued to open her mouth wider, to allow him to take full control of it, driving her wilder with every passing second.

She wanted him. She wanted him bad.

Catherine wanted nothing more than to rip off his clothes and become familiar with his perfect body. But suddenly she remembered her boyfriend and she pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry." She said, breaking away from Evan and distancing herself away, for fear of not being able to resist him again if they stood any closer.

"No, I should be apologizing to you, Catherine." He said running a hand through his hair nervously. "You have a boyfriend…one that I don't happen to like or approve of…but nevertheless, it was wrong of me to kiss you. I just wanted you to know that you have _other _options, before you make your final choice."

She didn't quite know what exactly to say to that. She didn't have the heart to tell him that she had been with Vincent for a few months now.

"We uh, should be getting to bed now." She said changing the subject. "Good night Evan." She said sounding a little too formal for her liking.

"Night Cat." He said stepping forward to kiss her forehead quickly, before heading over to Heather's bed to crash.

The moment he hit the pillow, Evan went out like a light. His tired body took over instantly.

Catherine on the other hand, did not get a wink of sleep that night. Maybe it was the _guilt_ of what she had just done. Or maybe it was because she was confused about Evan. A part of her always knew that he liked her; but she always dismissed it. Evan was a player. A ladies' man who had charmed his way through most of the women in New York. _A man like that would never be able to make her happy, right?_ That was one of the reasons why she had chosen Vincent in the first place…to avoid the heartbreak that Evan would inevitably cause her.

But the real reason why Cat was still wide awake had to do with her _fears._ She was terrified how much she actually wanted the handsome Brit. How much she longed to take him back into her bedroom and do all sorts of thing with him. How much she desperately felt the need to have him touch every inch of her body, as she explored his. How much she feared that when they had been kissing earlier that she didn't want him to stop. And this was the thought that stayed in the mind throughout the remainder of the night.

xooxo

_Leave me a review? xx_


End file.
